


Гиацинты

by Mildim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildim/pseuds/Mildim
Summary: Погибающие в огне неприятия бордовые, омытые кровью цветы.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 6





	Гиацинты

— Нии-сан, любовь существует? 

Двадцатилетний Изуна вертел в тонких, бледных пальцах окровавленный лепесток. Мадара отвел от него взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Мимолетная грусть, павшая невыносимым грузом на сердце, сразу же сменилась злостью. Хотелось убить того, кто является причиной всего этого. 

— Существует же? 

— Не знаю. — Ему пришлось все же отвернуться от него. 

Что бы Изуна ему не говорил, но Учиха знает. Знает, что тот все еще практически слепо верит в хороший и счастливый конец, хоть разумом и понимает невозможность оного. И не хотел того огорчать. Не хотел видеть утром его опухших глаз от слишком долгих, молчаливых и бесшумных ночных рыданий. Не хотел видеть натянутые улыбки, а также замечать, как тот, отворачиваясь от него, теряет ее. 

Гиацинты. 

Погибающие в огне неприятия бордовые, омытые кровью цветы. 

Каждый раз выплевывая из нутра бордовые лепестки, на которых была практически незаметна кровь, Учиха сжигал их точно так же, как и пытался подавить свои чувства. 

И невыносимо хотелось написать. Но каждый раз. Снова и снова. Бумага сгорала в пламени. Все то, что копилось в душе, выливалось на тонкий, слегка желтоватый лист. А потом опять возвращалось и оседало где-то там. 

— Сколько? — Совершенно логичный вопрос повисает в воздухе. Изуна пожимает плечами. 

Он не раз просчитывал скорость развития болезни. Ростки росли медленно, кровавая “полянка” внутри тела пока что была очень мала. И это давало время для того, чтобы закончить все дела. 

И уйти в чистый мир, не обремененным виной.


End file.
